Air care products, such as wick-based or microporous-membrane based products, may be used to deliver various freshening compositions into the air or onto a surface. The freshening compositions used with such air care products may include volatile materials such as perfume. The volatility of the freshening composition varies based on the particular components of the composition. As the vapor pressure of a freshening composition increases, the rate at which the freshening composition volatilizes also increases. As a result, the lifespan of an air care product can be dependent upon the particular freshening composition used. In some cases, carriers such as solvents and diluents are used to slow down the rate of evaporation of a particular freshening composition. In highly volatile freshening compositions, a high level of carriers may be used to slow down the evaporation of the freshening composition. Adding carriers and other materials to slow down the evaporation rate of the freshening composition may significantly reduce the level perfume materials in the freshening composition or may change the character of the freshening composition and scent intensity.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a freshening composition that delivers long-lasting scent irrespective of the vapor pressure of the composition without significantly altering the formulation or character of the freshening composition.